Cette famille comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue
by Anga-ThE-PrInCeSsE-bLuE
Summary: Après Renesmée et ses hormones voici Rosalie et ses idées.....lisez et dite ce que vous pensez n'hesitez pas....enjoy !
1. Renesmée et ses hormones

Bon je sait c'est peut-être pas le Nirvana mais c'est mon Os et je ne cherche pas à faire de l'argent avec tout ces personnage appartiennent à Stephenie !

Moi c'est juste un délire que je fait partager...enjoy

* * *

OS Soyez indulgent et joyeux...Nessie chérie grandie et ses parents et le reste de la famille a du mal à suivre...enjoy !

* * *

OS : Renesmée pique sa crise…(environ 5 ans plus tard donc Nessie à environ 14 ans)

Tout était calme au cottage et Renesmée, dite Nessie, faisait de la couture..._hein mais c'est quoi ce script...__ !_

**REPLAY**

Tout était calme au cottage et Renesmée, dite Nessie, faisait un match de boxe avec tonton Emmett.

Bella arrive, _-on sait déjà qu'elle va casser l'ambiance vu que c'est une angoissée pour sa fille-_, elle hurla à son beau-frère de laisser sa fille tranquille.

Renesmée : Ma', tu m'énerves...

Bella : Je...quoi ?...Tu es ma fille et je...

Renesmée : **JE FAIT CE QUE JE VEUX !**

Bella : Mais mon ange…..

Renesmée : Lâche moi !

Nessie s'enfuit en courant, laissant Bella choquée et Emmett bouche béante, car celui-ci ne croyait pas que Nessie puisse être aussi...aussi méchante et irascible,_ heu...(plus de qualificatifs là !)_

Edward, que les années avait rendu sage et...Comment ça sage !

Il court après Nessie oui !

Edward : Mon coeur de fraise...attend, dit-il en sautillant jusqu'à sa fille _(on fait rapidement une allusion à Alice !) _qui s'était arrêtée à la clairière.

Renesmée : **MAIS LACHEZ MOI UN PEU !**

Toute la famille Cullen, + Jacob _(ben ouais malheureusement il est pas mort)_ s'étaient réunis autour de la plus si petite Nessie.

Rosalie : Ma nièce adorée...

Jacob : Ma femme en sucre...

Renesmée : Mais **MERDE**, tait-toi le cabot et toi la blondasse ta gueule !

Carlisle : Je crois que c'est tout simplement une crise d'adolesc...

Renesmée : Mon **CUL** oui !

Carlisle : Mais si j'ai fait des recherches et je...

Esmée : Ma chérie, je pencherais plutôt pour des syndromes prés mensuels...oups menstruels.

Renesmée fondit brusquement en larmes et les autres protagonistes la prennent dans leur bras, sauf Rosalie qui pense sincèrement à la coloration.

Jacob : ...coloration...coloration on s'en fiche son cerveau sera toujours blond !

__fin...heu en fait non ça va continué….__


	2. Rosalie et ses idées

Coucou me revoilà avec encore aut'chose...j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais bon laissons le monopole de la grande œuvre à Stephenie et les petites suites délirantes à nous auteurs de fan fictions...

* * *

Les gentils remerciements :

° **Floee :** Bha tout ce que je peux dire c'est; merci de m'écrire une review (ça en fait au moins une gentille)

° **miss-la-gaffe-56 :** Merciii... et puis je te souhaite d'aimer autant ce chapitre (imagine un pitit ange qui prit)

Je remercie également les personnes qui ont lut le chapitre précédent mais qui n'ont pas fait de reviews (je vous en veux pas pour le précédent mais j'en veux pour celui-là...PITIE...!)

* * *

OS Rosalie colorée:

Souvenez-vous du chapitre précédent, Rosie d'amour **PENSAIT** à la coloration...je vais être gentille _(ouais je peut !) _je vais aider cette pauvre chose à se changer la tignasse...**TOUTES A VOS COLORATIONS**... !

* * *

Go : OS Rosalie colorée... (la suite du chap. précéd.)

_« ...sauf Rosalie qui pense sincèrement à la coloration._

_Jacob : ...coloration...coloration on s'en fiche son cerveau sera toujours blond ! »_

''Ce cabot me le payera'' Rosalie se trouvait dans sa sa**l**e de bain _(la Fautttteeee...en fait non...niak niak)_ et elle regardait présentement ces cheveux blonds... !

Rosalie : Je devrais les teindrent mais j'ai peur des réactions... _(Rosie imagine Emmett la rejetant elle pauvre chose...ouais elle va pleurer)_

Puis en un élan créatif elle décida d'aller demander de l'aide à Alice...Alice...**ALICE**...la déesse de la mode et de l'apparence... !

Rosalie prit donc la direction de la chambre d'Alice...elle poussa la porte doucement et...Et partie en fermant la porte silencieusement.

En effet voir sa sœur d'amour en train de danser du disco avec un drap de lit pour seul vêtement et...surtout de mimer Socrate du XXXe siècle, à moins...que ce soit Aro en fin de compte... !

Rosalie décida donc que puisque sa sœur-déesse n'était apparemment pas disponible de chercher de l'aide ailleurs.

Mais malheureusement en cherchant dans sa mémoire_ (si si elle en a une)_ elle s'aperçue qu'en fait elle était bien seule, en effet Esmée faisait du jardinage et détestait être dérangée pendant cette activité, Carlisle était partit au sud voir des amis _(en fait y va picoler avec Tanya...mais chuttt)_, Emmett était à la chasse au nounours rose _(cour que j'attrape !)_, Jasper réglait des problèmes financiers et agroalimentaires, Edward n'a pas de tact, Bella passe son temps a courir après son mari et Renesmée attrapait des papillons _(les Hormones...)..._il ne restait que Jacob qui gueulait comme un veau en regardant la WWC à la télé.

Mais lui certainement pas...Non jamais vraiment.

Rosalie réfléchissait à ses alternatives et puis une idée qui se révèlera au combien idiote lui traversa l'esprit.

§§§§ **3 heures + tard** §§§§

Les Cullen entendirent un hurlement à fendre en deux Mars et un rire gras qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Jacob...ils se réunirent sur place et eurent la surprise de voir la belle...belle et structurale Rosalie la blonde...changé en Rosalie l'arc-en-ciel...

En effet Rosalie testa ce qui s'appelle communément peinture en guise de coloration.

La pauvre elle avait crut que ça ferait la même chose...

Tout le monde (excepté Jasper) : **Ha HA AHA**...

Jasper : ...moi personnellement je te préfère comme ça... !

Tout le monde : **…**

Jasper : Bha quoi... !

* * *

Bon ben heu la suite je pense que ce sera avec Jasper et ses goûts bizarres... !

Salut...


End file.
